Will You Marry Me
by Umibreezeforever
Summary: Sequel to 'My Dream' A girl wants Yami to be her sweetheart and Yami is thinking about asking Tea something. YamiTea R&R DONE
1. A Day at the Beach

Hi, Well, here's the Sequel to My Dream, hope you like oh yeah, Yami, Tea, Yugi, Joey are 19 I know the title Says will you marry me and they are 19 kind of young but it's my Fic and Yami is still the King of Games and Yugi is taller then Tea, and there is a slut in this fic and she 'loves' Yami. Well here's the 1st ch.

A day at the Beach

"TEA, COME ON!!" Yami yells from his black BMW convertible.

"Coming, I'm looking for my test book! There it is!" Tea says and runs to Yami. (Yes there still in school)

"Finally." Joey says.

"Joey, we have to wait two hours for you to get your hair right so don't say I take long!" Tea says and gives Yami a kiss and putts on the radio.

"She told you Joey." Yugi says and giggles at what Tea said.

"â€." Joey says nothing.

"Hey, guys after school what you think we could do." Yami asks changing the subject.

"I know lets go to the beach!" Tea says happily.

"Great idea but Yami is afraid of water." Yugi says playfully.

"YUGI!" Yami yells, as he keeps his eyes on the road.

"Is little Yami scared of a little water." Joey says and him and Yugi laugh there heads off. (No, there heads don't come off)

"I didn't know you are afraid of water." Tea says.

"I'm not, hey look were here." Yami says and parks the car.

"So are we going to the beach or not?" Yugi asks.

"I'm going what about you two?" Joey says

"I'll go if Yami goes." Tea says.

"I'm going." He says.

"Ok, what time because today is Friday?" Yugi says.

"Does 3:00 sound good?" Yami asks.

"Yeah, oh no Vicky is walking our way." Joey says.

"Yami! You look sooo cute today, I am not trying to be mean but over heard that you guys are going to the beach, Can I go please." Vicky says and takes Yami's hand which makes Tea really mad.

"Get ready Joey Tea is gonna blow." Yugi says.

"On the count of three." Joey says.

"3â€..2â€..heads up!" Yugi and Joey yell.

"GET YOUR SLUTLY HAND OFF MY BOYFRIEND!!!!" Tea yells and was about to punch Vicky but Joey held her back.

"I don't know why you even date that wanna be." Vicky says with an evil smile.

"You shouldn't have done that Vicky." Yugi says.

"Now you're in for it." Joey says.

"WANNA BE!!" Tea says and tries to get out of Joey's grip.

"Vicky I think you should leave right now." Yami says and a very cold way.

"Ok, Yami-pooh, I'll see you at the beach bye." Vicky says this and kisses Yami on the cheek.

"â€â€.She did not just do that." Tea says.

"Tea chill you know I love you and only you." Yami says trying to rub the lipstick of Vicky off of him.

"Yeah Tea, she's a slut and I still can't believe it, I mean she's 19 and acts like a 12 year old." Joey says.

"Ok, meet at the game Shop at 3:00, well if we don't go were going be late for class." Joey says.

"Oh my gosh, Joey cares about getting to school on time, this is unbelievable." Yami says and Yugi and Tea laugh.

"Very funny, now let's go." Joey says and they leave for class.

(After School, Game Shop)

"Ok, the only person were missing is Joey." Yugi says.

"Hey what's up?" Joey says.

"Well that everyone lets go." Yami says and they get in the BMW.

(The Beach)

"Race, ya Yug to the water." Joey says and they ran to the water.

"You guys have fun!" Tea says and feels two arms go around her waist.

"Finally we have some alone time." Yami says and turns Tea around and pulls her close to his bare chest.

"â€." Tea says nothing while blushes

"You know you look really cute when you blush." Yami says and gives Tea a long and deep kiss.

"Yami-pooh!" Vicky says as she walks up to Yami.

"Why are you kisses this bitch?" Vicky says and pushes Tea to the ground.

"Hey, the only bitch here is you now get." Yami says helping the very and I mean very mad Tea.

"But Yami-pooh I'm your sweetheart." Vicky says.

"Vicky you're not even my friend and Tea is my sweetheart now get before Tea really kills you." Yami says holding Tea back.

"â€.." Vicky says and leaves.

"Tea breath she's gone." Yami says hugging Tea tight to his chest.

"Yami, why does everyone hold me back when I try to kill her?" Tea asks.

"â€." Yami didn't say anything but he kisses her.

"Because I don't like you when your mad." Yami says and kisses Tea again.

"HEY LOVEBRIDS GET OVER HERE!!" Joey and Yugi yell from the water.

"I don't think I can." Yami says.

"Don't worry your with me, I'll protect you." Tea says and pulls Yami into the water and pushes his head under water.

"It's soooo cold, you'll pay Tea." Yami says and grabs Tea and throws her in the water."

"YAMI!" Tea says and they played until the sun went down.

"Well, I'm tried let's go home." Yugi says.

"Yeah let's." Yami says.

They drop off Joey and Yugi at the game shop because Joey is sleeping over and now Yami is taking Tea home in the BMW.

"Thanks for the ride Yami." Tea says looking at his eyes with are looking at hers.

"You want me to come in?" Yami asks.

"No, thanks." Tea says and opens the door but Yami closes it.

"You're not leaving that easy." Yami says and kisses Tea and pulls away after a sec but Tea pulls him in a longer kiss.

(In the ally way)

"Tea enjoy your last kiss with Yami because he will be mine very soon. I'm gonna take him away the some way I did with Anzu." Vicky says and watches the couple depart. "It's just a matter of time."

Well hope you guys liked it and don't worry the 'Will you marry me' is coming up. Yami is waiting for the right moment. Well the next ch will be soon later


	2. She is Dead

Hey, I want to thank everyone who Review well here's the 2nd ch hope u like.

She is Dead.

"Yugi?" Yami asks.

"Yeah?" Yugi says.

"You see I want to ask Tea something and I don't think she will say yes." Yami says.

"You want to ask her to marry you right?" Yugi says.

"............." Yami says nothing and blushes.

"I'll take as a yes and you guys been together for how long?" Yugi asks.

"4 years and 78 days." Yami says.

"You see I 100 sure Tea will say yes and you two will have a little Yami Jr." Yugi says while smiling at Yami's face which face is redder then a tomato.

"YUGI!" Yami yells.

"Do you have the ring?" Yugi asks.

"Yes." Yami says.

"Then GO ASK HER!!!' Yugi yells.

"I can't tell her, you see what happens if some one like Kaiba or Malik comes you know do what happen 4 years ago." Yami says remembering what happen 4 years ago.

(Flash back)

"TEA, ARE U OK, Huh, Kaiba?" Yami says as he stops a couple of feet away from them.

"Yami, it's nice to see you, but I wouldn't say the same thing for your girlfriend." Kaiba says.

"You leave her alone, Kaiba!" Yami yells.

"You know Yami I am surprise that you haven't ask why I did this." Kaiba says.

"Alright why are you doing this?" Yami asks. "The reason.... YAMI!!" Tea interrupts Kaiba, and gets a slap on the face, but this time it fault like a punch, and tea passes out.

"TEA!! You will pay for that Kaiba!" Yami yells. "Really, because I think the one who is gonna pay is you." Kaiba says and pulls out a gun.

"Ok I will give you a choice to give up your power and I will kill you a fast death or I will get it myself and send you and your girlfriend to the bottom of the sea. What will it be?" Kaiba says with a smile.

"1st I am not giving you my power, 2nd I gonna send you to the bottom of the and take my girl and leave, how about that plan. Yami says.

"That would be a great plan but I like my plan better!" Kaiba says and shots Yami in the lug.

"OW, that's it!" Yami says while tying to fight the pain in his lug.

"MIND CHUSHER!!" Yami says as he uses his power.

"Not going to work, remember I have power to." Kaiba says and shots Yami in the arm.

"AW!" Yami yells in pain.

(End of Flash Back)

"Yeah but he was destroyed and Malik is gone so you have nothing to worry about." Yugi says.

"I guess your right but I want to do it in way she would never expect it." Yami says.

"I think I got an idea." Yugi says.

(At Tea's house)

"TEA, PHONE!" Tea's mother yells.

"Ok, got it!" Tea yells back.

"Hello this is Tea." Tea says in the phone.

"HI TEA THIS IS VICKY!" Vicky yells in the phone.

"What do you want Bitch-ky." Tea says.

"Nothing, I'm wondering would you like to go to the mall with me." Vicky says.

"Why?" Tea asks.

"Oh, because it me saying sorry for touching Yami-pooh I mean Yami." Vicky lies.

"Ok, what time?" Tea asks.

"Right now." Vicky says and Tea hears a car horn beep from out side which belongs to Vicky.

"Come on." Vicky yells from outside.

"Ok, coming." Tea says and hangs up the phone and says good bye to her mother and leaves.

"Come on I got to show you something." Vicky says and drives off.

(With Yami and Yugi)

"WHAT I'M NOT DOING THAT EVEN IF YOU PAY ME, YUGI!!!!" Yami yells after Yugi tells Yami the plan.

"Come on the plan is" Yugi didn't get to finish.

"IS LAME!!!" Yami finishes it for him.

"Ok, I am sorry maybe you can just walk up to her and say 'Tea, will you marry?' that's really good." Yugi says.

"Your right thanks Yugi I got to tell Tea, Later." Yami says.

"Wait! For a person who is going ask Tea hand in marriage he is really a dumb ass." Yugi says.

(With Vicky and Tea)

"Where are we?" Tea asks as they stop at a warehouse.

"Oh, Tea I forgot to tell you when I said sorry I didn't mean what I said I meant for not taking him the 1st day I saw him." Vicky says and hits Tea which makes her pass out.

"Now, I got her out of the way time for me to get Yami-pooh." Vicky and puts Tea in the warehouse and ties her up to a chair.

"Good bye Tea, Mark do what you want ok?" Vicky says to a couple of guys.

"Yes, Vicky." Mark and the other guys say and watch Vicky leave.

"Ok, boys do what you want but when she wakes up I get her, got it?" Mark says.

"Ok, lets begin." They say and walk over to the helpless Tea.

(With Yami)

"Hello, is Tea home?" Yami asks Tea's mom.

"I'm sorry but she just left she went with some girl I think her name was Vicky." Tea' mom says and leaves Yami alone.

"Why, would Tea go with Vicky?" Yami says.

"OH YAMI-POOH!" Vicky yells as she walks over to Yami.

"Where's Tea?" Yami asks.

"O, I am sorry for telling you this but I saw her making out with some guy, and I know you must hate her now so I am free tonight wanna take me on a date?" Vicky says.

"Nice try, but Tea loves me and I love her and I know she will never kiss any one but me, now I going ask again where is Tea?" Yami says.

"She is dead Yami." Vicky says.

Well I hope you guys liked it well till next time Later.


	3. Yami?

Hey, what-up hope you like the 3rd ch.

Yami?

(With Vicky and Yami)

"She is dead." Vicky says.

"What, did you do?" Yami asks.

"I didn't do anything she killed herself." Vicky lies.

"Tea would never do that." Yami says.

"She did Yami, and I tried to stop her but I couldn't." Vicky lies again.

"Vicky, WHERE IS SHE!" Yami yells.

"I'm sorry Yami-pooh but she is dead." Vicky says and whispers some things that sounds like a spell and makes Yami passes out.

"Perfect, now he is mine." Vicky says and calls Mark.

(With Tea)

"Huh? Where am I? WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!!!" Tea yells.

"Mark! The girl is awake." One of the guys yells.

"Good now leave for I can have some alone time with her." Mark says as he walks up to Tea and grabs her chin to make Tea look at him.

"Beautiful, I must say, to bad I have to kill you." Mark says.

"Kill me? What's going on? Where am I? Wait. Vicky she hit me and." Tea remembering what happened.

(Flash-back)

"Where are we?" Tea asks as they stop at a warehouse.

"Oh, Tea I forgot to tell you when I said sorry I didn't mean what I said I meant for not taking him the 1st day I saw him." Vicky says and hits Tea which makes her pass out.

(End of Flash-Back)

"Vicky, you will pay!" Tea yells.

"You know you're really pretty when you mad." Mark says.

"Let me go!" Tea yells trying to get out of his grip.

'Ring, Ring, Ring!!!' Mark's phone rings.

"One sec, What!" Mark says.

"Don't kill her get it." Vicky says from the other line.

"O man." Mark says.

"I will be over in a sec." Vicky says and hangs up.

"It looks like Vicky doesn't want me to kill you, oh well I guess this is good bye." Mark says and leaves.

"Yami, Where are you!!" Tea yells.

"Hello, Tea." Vicky says as she in the room.

"Vicky! How could you do this, as soon as Yami find me he will kill you!" Tea yells.

"That's funny because you will be dead before anything could happen." Vicky says.

"Yeah, and who is going kill me, you?" Tea says.

"He is." Vicky says and points behind her and Tea looks at the person and says.

"Yami?"

I know it's short but I don't have time because you know school and stuff oh yea Yami is under a spell that makes him only obey Vicky. Well till next time later.


	4. It's me, Tea and little sister

Hey, I want to thank my two best friends Mari Gabby and Val. There the best friends some one could ever have so if you guys are out there YOU ROCK. Just for the readers to know these two people got me into fan fiction. Net and you wouldn't be reading if it wasn't for them. Well here's ch 4 oh yeah thank you guys for the review and here are the people that I want to thank.

RoseGoddess874

DemonAlphaWolfKidNE

YamiandAnzu5ever

NightFall2525

Dr. Vorlon

Arezal

Blazegirl

Mariks1andonly

InuyashaCaseClosed

And of course Umi Breeze

Thank you, for all the review well here's the 4th chapter hope you like.

It's Me, Tea, and little sister.

"Yami?" Tea asks.

"Yes, Yami the boy you love with all your heart will kill you." Vicky says.

"He would never do that he loves me." Tea says as she sees Yami walk over to Vicky.

"Oh, really would some one that loves you do this." Vicky says as Yami kisses her on the lips.

"YAMI!! What did you do to him?!?!?!" Tea yells.

"Nothing he just came to me saying he loves me and wants to kill you so I am going listen to him." Vicky lies.

"It's can't be true." Tea says and starts to cry.

"It is, Tea and I think Yami wants to kill you now, isn't that right Yami?" Vicky says

"Yes." Yami says and walks up to Tea and grabs the crying Tea by the throat.

"Yami it's me, Tea. Please don't listen to Vicky. I know you would never do this and please stop and go back to the Yami, I fell in love with." Tea says struggling to breath.

"What is it Tea don't like the new me?" Yami asks and tightens his grip around Tea's neck.

"Yami, please remember the fun we had in the past." Tea says trying her best to breath.

"HAHAHA this is too good to watch." Vicky says as she takes out a gun.

"Yami, here I think you can use this." Vicky says and gives Yami the gun.

"Thanks." Yami and lets go of Tea neck and grabs the gun.

"Yami, don't! You have to remember." Tea trying to get untied.

"Do you have any last words Tea?" Yami says.

"Yeah she does it's called if you touch her you die." Some one says and jumps into the light to show who he is.

"JOEY!!" Tea yells as she sees her friend.

"What how do you get here?" Vicky asks as she pulls out another gun.

"Well let's see when you left Tea's house with Yami." Joey says.

"Well I will just have to kill you two, Yami kill Tea and leave Joey for me." Vicky says and fires the gun at Joey but misses.

"Well I guess it's just you and me." Yami and says and unties Tea.

"What are you doing?" Tea asks.

"Ssh! You don't want her to know." Yami says.

"Yami your back to normal." Tea says and throws her arms around his neck as soon as he unties her.

"I was never un normal I had to act it to get to you." Yami says.

"A little help over here Yami-pooh!" Vicky says as Joey points the gun to her head.

"Not a chance, thanks Joey." Yami says and walks up to Joey.

"WHAT! But how I put a spell on you that can never be broken." Vicky says.

"Vicky, you should know that I would never go against Tea or my friends. Joey do you mind taking her to the cops I got to talk to Tea for a little while." Yami says and take Tea. "Yeah, man." Joey says and hits Vicky with make her pass-out.

"Hey, Joey what happen to those other guys?" Tea asks as she looks back.

"There wasn't any." Joey says and leaves.

"I guess they left." Tea says and feels Yami's arms go around her waist and into a hug.

"I am sorry." Yami says and tighten his grip around her.

"It's ok, Yami I forgive you." Tea says and hugs back.

"I know that, and I want to ask you something very important." Yami says and let's go of Tea.

"What is it?" Tea says.

"Would you....Yami is that you I thought you died a long time ago." Some one interrupts Yami.

"Who are you?" Tea asks as she sees a girl walk up to them.

"Oh, Sorry I am Amy Yami's little sister." Amy says.

"My/Yami's sister?" Yami and Tea says at the same time.

Well hope you guys liked it well R&R till next time Later


	5. So Close

Hey ya. What ok this is the next ch.

So Close

"Amy? My sister?" Yami asks.

"Yeap, that's me and guess what I been waiting to see you for a very long time." Amy says and gives Yami a hug.

"Yami, you have a sister." Tea asks.

"I guess I do." Yami says.

"Oh, Yami you don't know how long I been waiting to see you." Amy says.

"........................................................................................................................................................" there was a long pause.

"Yami. Who is this?" Amy asks.

"This is Tea my girl friend." Yami says.

"Girl friend?" Amy says.

"Yeah." Yami says.

"What a second you knew about her and you didn't tell me?" Tea says.

"What! He didn't tell you. My gosh what kind of boy friend are you? Yami." Amy says.

"......." Yami doesn't say any thing.

"How many years have you guys knew that you were in the same time?" Tea says.

"Since Yugi finish the puzzle." Yami says

"I got to go." Tea says and walks away.

"Tea wait!" Yami says but Tea was long gone.

"Yami I thought you would only love Anzu?" Amy asks.

"THAT IS ANZU!!" Yami yells.

"Oh, my-bad." Amy says.

"Wait! Why are you here?" Yami asks.

"A very long story." Amy says.

"What-ever I got to talk to Tea, go to the Game-Shop." Yami says and leaves.

"This is perfect. You may have beaten one of the many battle but the war is still on. Yami-pooh." Amy says and turns into Vicky.

"It's just a matter if time now, right Mark." Vicky says.

"Yes and with that Joey kid out of the way it's going be too easy." Mark says and drops and lifeless Joey's body on the ground.

"Perfect." Vicky says.

(With Tea)

"Why didn't he tell me he had a sister." Tea says as she cries her eyes out.

"I guess you forgot that I said I hate to see you cry." Yami says as she walks to her.

"Well you forget to tell me you had a sister." Tea says and stands up to be face to face with Yami.

"Because I was scared." Yami says and wraps his arms around her and gives her a hug.

"I have a question. What were you going ask me when Amy butted in?" Tea says.

"Well, lets see let me get on one knee." Yami says and does what he said.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Tai, will you marr.....Hello Yami and Tea!" Yugi interrupts Yami who falls anime style.

"Yugi!" Yami yells.

"Hey Yugi, What-up?" Tea asks.

"Nothing, you?"

"Same, oh and Grandpa says he want Yami to help him with something." Yugi says and pulls Yami away.

"Ok, Bye." Tea says and walks away.

"YUGI!!!" Yami yells.

"Sorry. But grandpa said." Yugi says.

"YUGI, I WAS GOING ASK TEA TO MARRY ME BUT YOU CAME!!!!" Yami yells.

"Ops." Yugi says.

Yami falls anime style again.

"YAMI-POOH!!" A voice that Yami didn't want to hear right now.

"NO WAY! Vicky?"

Well hope u guys liked it later


	6. Vicky?

Well I hope u guys like it.

Vicky?

"No way! Vicky?" Yami says as he sees the girl he never wanted to see.

"Yami-pooh? Has Tea heard that one?" Yugi says while laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Yami yells.

"Well let's see. 1st kill Tea. 2nd make your heart mine." Vicky says.

"What happen to Joey!?!" Yami asks.

"Oh, well let's one of my friends get to him before he got to the police." Vicky says.

"HEY, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SAYING THAT TO!" Yugi yells.

"Oh, Yugi. You look cute. Too bad, Yami is hot because I would go out you." Vicky says and hits Yugi across the face which makes him pass-out.

"YUGI!" Yami says and runs to Yugi to see if he is ok but it became dark and the only thing that could be seen was Yami and Vicky.

"WHAT IN HELL DID YOU DO!" Yami yells.

"Let's just say like your puzzle I have powers of my own." Vicky says.

"But the only person that I know that has this power is. AMY!" Yami says.

"Yeah that's me. You see the only way I could have you alone is that if pretend to be your long lost sister." Vicky says.

"How could you!" Yami says.

"How could I? Well let's say what I want is what I get. And I want to have you, and have Tea died!" Vicky says.

(With Tea)

"I wonder what Yami was going to ask me." Tea says.

"Well I got a guess. How loud are you gonna scream when I put a knife in your heart?" Some-one says and walks in the light to show himself.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Tea says while walking back as far until her back hits the wall.

"I here to kill you, and don't worry Yami will be in good hands." Mark and walks up to Tea and pulls out a knife and uses it to cut Tea across the face.

"AH!" Tea cries while holding her face.

"There will be a lot of screaming Tea." Marks says and starts to punch and cut Tea.

"YAMI! Some-one! Help!" Tea yells trying to get a way but Mark has a very strong grip.

"No-one can hear you." Mark says and keeps on cutting and punching Tea until Mark is sent back by a blast that came from Tea. (Remember when she killed Kaiba with that)

"Leave me alone!" Tea yells while crying.

"WHERE IN HELL DID THAT BITCH GET THAT KIND OF POWER!' Mark while getting up but is hit with another blast from Tea.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET UP! WHERE IS YAMI!" Tea yells.

"With Vicky." He says.

"Vicky is gone now tell me where is Yami!" Tea yells again.

"With Yami. I killed Joey and she pretend to be Amy and now is with Yami." Mark says.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!?" Tea yells.

"Find out by yourself. Later." Mark says and takes the knife and cuts his wrist and lays there died.

"I got to find Yami. AH! Ouch! I can't go any-where." Tea says and pass out from the lost of blood.

(With Yami and Vicky)

"You touch her. I swear you will die a slow and very pain-full death." Yami says.

"I wont but Mark will and I bet she is already died." Vicky says.

"Your gonna be died in five seconds." Yami says and hit Vicky.

"Yami your hot when your happy but your sexy when your mad." Vicky says and punches Yami and jumps on top of him holding his wrist so that he couldn't move.

"GET OFF OF ME BITCH!" Yami yells.

"Don't call me bitch. The only bitch in the world is Tea and I am your honey-bun." Vicky says and kisses Yami on the lips.

"Did you like that Yami-pooh." Vicky says after she pulled away.

"Get off of him." Yugi says as he punches Vicky off Yami.

"How the hell did you get here?" Vicky says.

"It's magic." Yugi says.

"Thanks. Yugi." Yami says.

"No problem. No-one kills Joey and gets away with it." Yugi says and starts punching Vicky.

"Yugi. You are one kid that I will never understand." Yami says as he watches Yugi punch the living day lights out of Vicky and everything went back to normal.

"Yami I will take care of her, go get Tea." Yugi says.

"Right." Yami says and leaves.

(With Tea)

"TEA!" Yami yells when he sees Tea on the floor.

"Hey." Tea says in a tried voice.

"Hey." He says and pulls Tea in a hug.

"Where's Vicky?" Tea asks trying to make air get in her. (She is having a hard time breathing)

"Ssh. Save your energy." Yami says and looks at Tea's bloody body.

"Come lets get you out of here before you die." Yami says pulling Tea up but stop when Tea says.

"Stop. Yami I fine. But could you tell me what you where gonna ask me." Tea says as Yami takes her to the chair that was close by and sat in it.

"You really want to know?" Yami ask.

"Yeah." Tea says.

"Tea will you..."

Will till next time later.


	7. Will You Marry Me?

Hey! I am soooooooooo SORRY for the wait. It was just school I wish I could say I went and didn't. Guess what?!? I cant believe the Miami Dolphins lost! I am soooo pisst! I may be a NCAA person. But come on the Dolphins should I least win one game.

Well here's the next ch. Hope you like it.

Will You Marry

Me.

(Tea's POV)

"You really want to know?" he says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Tea. Will you...." He paused.

"Yes?"

"I can't" he says this and stands up but I grab his hand and pull him back.

"Just tell me."

"Ok. Here it goes."

"I'm listening."

"Tea. Will you marry me?" he says. I just look at him like he was the first thing I lay my eyes on.

(Yami's POV)

"Say something! I knew it she would never want to marry some guy like me." I say in my mind.

"YES!" She yells and hugs me and I hug back.

"You do?"

"Of course! I love you." I lean forward and take her lips in a long and deep kiss. I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer to deepen the kiss.

"Um, Yami?" I hear someone say my name and slowly pull away from Tea and look at the person who called my name and interrupted my alone time with Tea and it was Yugi.

"Yes?" I say and hold Tea closer.

"What do I do with Vicky's body?" He says while dropping a lifeless Vicky's body.

"Do what ever. What a second we have to find Joey." I say.

"Don't worry about me. I fine." A voice says that was my best friend Joey.

"Joey!" Tea yells and lets go of me and runs to Joey and hugs him and Yugi does the same and I join in.

"How did you escape?" Yugi asks.

"Let's say I had a friend come and save me."

"Who?" Tea asks.

"Me"

"MAI" Tea yells.

"Hey guys. I hear that you two are getting married." Mai says.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Well, I knew it will happen sometime and thank goodness it happen after that Vicky thing." Mai says and Tea and me blush.

"Yugi, Mai come on let's leave these two love birds alone." Joey says and pulls them away and leaves Tea and me alone.

"So what day do you think we should have it?" I ask.

"Let's think about that later now lets have some time together." She says and walks up to me and pulls me in a light kiss but I of course I deepen it.

"I love you."

"I love you two. Yami."

(Somewhere else)

"So the girl didn't finish the plan?"

"Yes."

"I guess it's true. Never send a girl to do a man's job. Cane?"

"Yes. My lord."

"Finish the job. And do it right."

"Yes my lord."

"Good. Now leave." And Can leaves.

"Enjoy your time with your love one Queen Anzu." The person says and shows himself and it is Kaiba.

Kaiba is still alive. What will Tea and Yami do? What and see. Until next time later.


	8. He's BACK!

I sorry 4 the long wait. Well here's the next chapter.

He's Back.

"YOUR WHAT!" Mai yells.

"Getting married." Tea whispers.

"OH MY GOSH! So when is it? Do you have a dress? Oh! My gosh the dress! Come on we have to get your dress!" Mai says.

"MAI! Listen. I don't know if I should get married." Tea says looking at the ground.

"What's wrong? DID THAT YAMI DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Mai yells.

"No he hasn't. It's just every time Yami and I try to relax. But someone always comes and tries to take Yami's puzzle or himself. I just can't take it any more!" Tea yells.

"But, you knowVicky is long gone, and you Kaiba is done with so what is there to worry about?"

"I guess you're right."

"Well, I have to leave. Joey gets mad if am late. SEE YA!" Mai says and leaves.

"Yeah, see ya."

(With Yugi and Yami)

"I can't believe that your getting married!" Yugi says.

"I can't believe she said yes." Yami says.

"Yeah." Yugi says and walks up to the window.

"What's wrong?" Yami says.

"I feel it."

"Feel what? Oh No!"

"We have to find Tea and fast!"

(With Tea at the park)

(Flash-back)

"My name is not Anzu its Tea!!" Tea says as she throws another blast at Kaiba. "What! How could this girl have that kind of power." "You will pay for what you have done to Yami, SAY GOOD BYE KAIBA!" Tea yells and uses all her power and hits Kaiba. "NO! When I return you will pay, Queen Anzu!!" Kaiba says and disappears.

(End of Flash Back)

"What if he does come back." Tea says out loud.

"Then you should watch out."

"Huh? Who said that?" Tea asks.

"You don't remember? Well let me give you reminder." The voice says and walks where Tea could see him.

"KAIBA! But I thought u were...."

"Dead?" Kaiba says and starts to walk closer to Tea.

"Yeah. How are you alive?" Tea says and walks back until she falls on the floor.

"Long story. But the question is how are you going to live when I'm done with you?"

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

(With Yami and Yugi)

"JOEY! MAI!" Yugi yells.

"Yami? Yugi? What are you guys doing here?" Joey says.

"Where's Tea?" Yami says.

"I think she went to the park? But I don't know. Why?" Mai says.

"We have to find her."

"Right. Lets go."

Sorry it's short I didn't have time because of school, dance, Halloween, u know.

R&R

I sooooooooooooooooooooooooo hope u guys liked it no frames please!

-Later-


	9. Is hard to Say good bye Last ch

Sorry for the long wait! Well here is the last chapter.

Is hard to say goodbye.

"Let go Kaiba!" Tea yells as he pulls out a knife and stabs her in the wrist.

"Poor Tea you don't even get to marry Yami."

"Kaiba."

"You will die maybe in a hour or so." Kaiba says and turns around to be face to face with Yami and Joey's fists.

"You like that mother fucker!" Yami says and walks over to Tea.

"Yami." Tea says and looks at Joey who's beating the crap out of Kaiba.

"Tea you ok?" Yami says looking at her wrist.

"Yami. I'm going to die of blood lost.'

"No!" Yami says and picks up the knife that Kaiba used and holds it up to his wrist.

"NO! YAMI! Don't! I don't want you to die because of me."

"I can't live without you." Yami says looking at her eyes.

"Please I don't wont you to die. Yami I can't breath." Tea says and holds onto him.

"Tea, fight it!" Yami says and lefts Tea head up for he could see her pale face.

"Yami promise me that you will never forget me." Tea says her last words and goes limp in Yami's arms.

"TEA!" Yami cries.

"KAIBA!" Yami yells and puts Tea's body on the ground and picks up the knife and walks over to Joey and Kaiba.

"Sorry man." Joey says. Yami stabs Kaiba in the head with the knife.

"It's not your fault. Hey could you take Kaiba away and leave me alone?"

"Yeah. Call me." Joey and walks with Kaiba's body.

"Tea. I am so sorry it all my fault." Yami says holding on Tea's body.

(Tea's funeral)

"We are here today for a reason. We are to see our beloved Tea go to heaven."

(An hour later Yami is the only one left)

"Tea. What you said before you die. I promise you I will never for get you." Yami says looking at her grave.

"Yami." A sweet voice says.

"Tea? No. Tea is dead." Yami says looking at her.

"You ok?" She says walking up to him so they were only inches apart.

"No. Your dead?"

"Am I? I'm here."

"Wait the person that died was?" Yami says.

"Anzu."

"But."

"Let's say she wanted to go to heaven."

"Tea." Yami says and pulls her in to a deep kiss.

"I love you." Yami says in her mouth.

They stood there kissing. Life after that was perfect. Things were happy. No killing, no hating. But one day Yami died. Nothing was perfect after that. Tea's dream came true.

The End

I know the ending sucked but I was getting tried of this story. And also if you saw My Dream you would understand the ending. Later. I have new fics coming soon.

--SeaBreeze--


End file.
